


Cooking Lessons - COMIC

by Anyonesguess



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chris doesn't know things, Comic, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, but leon does so it's ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyonesguess/pseuds/Anyonesguess
Summary: Chris has a revelation about garlic while cooking with Leon.





	Cooking Lessons - COMIC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chalkolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalkolate/gifts).



> Happy birthday Chalk!!!! Have some domestic fluff :D

some text to make ao3 happy lollll, yeet

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'l enjoyed, let me know what you thought in the comments <3 <3 <3


End file.
